


7 Minutes

by kyballs



Series: every universe [6]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Spin the Bottle, Teenage AU, lewi forces marco to play spin the bottle, lewi is satan, mario and marco pretend to have sex, party au, thomas is a horndog that throws crazy parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyballs/pseuds/kyballs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Marco hated was party games, Lewi was always dragging him to play them. Normally it was flip cup or suck and blow or beer pong, something of that nature. He almost punched Lewi in the nose when he saw the bottle laying on it's side in the middle of a table.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"C'mon Marco live a little."</p><p>"I fucking hate you Robert."</p><p> </p><p>or</p><p> </p><p>awkward teenage spin the bottle/seven minutes in heaven au</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> god these are so fun to write, send me prompts on tumblr!!!

Marco was neutral towards parties and get togethers. He loved seeing how people interacted and he could always use another acquaintance now couldn't he.

What Marco hated was party games, Lewi was always dragging him to play them. Normally it was flip cup or suck and blow or beer pong, something of that nature. He almost punched Lewi in the nose when he saw the bottle laying on it's side in the middle of a table.

"No."

"C'mon Marco live a little."

"I fucking hate you Robert."

"Shhhhh! C'mon, look there are some pretty girls in the circle maybe you'll get lucky!"

"Ugh."

He'd been invited to Thomas Müller's party that people had been talking about for weeks. Marco managed to snag a last minute invite by helping Thomas figure out his Algebra paper. He had asked Mats if he wanted to come but then he decline because of a test he had to cram for and Lewi somehow heard him telling Mats and invited himself.

They sat down in the circle and Marco examined everyone there. There was Lewi, Auba, Thomas, himself, Ann-Kathrin, Manuel, a kid called Thorgan, Carolin, Lisa, Ciro, Stephanie, Fabian and his younger brother, Mario.

He was still incredibly pissed at Lewi for doing this to him but he continued to play.

Thomas claimed that since it was his party he got to go twice, he landed on Lisa and Manuel. He made out with both of them, rather fervently at that too.

Auba made out with the girl Stephanie exactly as Thomas just had with Manuel and Lisa, as did Lewi when his spin landed on Carolin, establishing that you weren't just going to give a quick kiss and then be done with it.

When Marco spun the bottle it landed on Ciro, he was glad that he was at least friends with Ciro rather than it be someone like Ann-Kathrin, whom he didn't like very much.

He did what he had to do and then sat down again and waited as Ann-Kathrin spun the bottle.

Of course, to make his night even worse, she had to land on Marco himself. They faced each other and unenthusiastically leaned in to do what they were forced to do.

Before Manuel could spin, Thomas had to go and change the rules, claiming who ever you landed on you had to go into the closet with for 7 minutes. It was almost as if he knew Manuel's spin was going to land on him.

As Manu and Thomas basically ran into the closet, Marco stood up to get a drink. He also had to get rid of Ann-Kathrin's bright pink lip gloss that was staining his lips.

Lewi yelled out a threat and Marco assured him that he was coming back, he knew Lewi would harass him if he didn't.

When Marco exited the bathroom, still unable to get the tiny bit pink tint that remained off of his lips, he headed to get beer. He could hear Thomas and Manuel in the closet from the kitchen. He saw that the others had gotten the hint that it was probably going to be longer than 7 minutes and went to get their own refreshments.

He bumped into Mario while turning around from getting his beer. "Sorry Mario."

"It's alright."

"How long do you think they'll be in there?"

"10 more minutes at least."

"I hate games like this, Lewi always makes me play them and god does it piss me off."

"I understand, Fabian is the reason I'm here, I'd rather not be kissing a bunch of strangers."

"The only way you can get out of this is if your spin lands on Fabian, huh? And even then you'd have to spin again."

"Pretty much."

"That's our difference, I'm sure Lewi would have no problem kissing me."

"Really?"

"Really. He'll do anything if he's drunk enough." Marco put his arms around Mario's shoulders and led him back to the table they'd all been sitting at before, "I swear he will stop at nothing to make me uncomfortable. He was probably laughing at me earlier."

"He was."

"I didn't have that much of a problem with Ciro but, god I don't like Ann-Kathrin at all."

"Wow really?"

"She's a terrible person."

"I don't really want to be going into a closet with anyone for 7 minutes... or more." he finished by looking back to the closet Manuel and Thomas were groaning in.

Eventually Manuel and Thomas came out of the closet and everybody was waiting back at the table by then.

The seating order had changed slightly. Thorgan and Ciro had left along with Carolin, after Manu sat Stephanie, then Mario and then Marco. Marco even had the delight of sitting next to Ann-Kathrin again.

Marco was too busy talking to Mario to realise that Stephanie had spun and spent her 7 minutes in the closet with Ann.

"Mario." Fabian's voice spoke over Mario's own to get his attention.

"What Fabian?"

"Maybe if you stop talking and spin the bottle you might actually get to make out with Reus."

"Shut the fuck up." Marco looked at Fabian for a second and looked to Mario who was blushing, Marco wouldn't mind if the spin landed on him.

Mario's first spin landed on himself and his second spin landed on Fabian, earning disgusted looks from the brothers. His third spin landed on himself again.

"Spin it the other way maybe you'll actually land on someone that isn't you or your brother." Lewi suggested.

Mario glared at Lewi but ended up taking his advice anyway.

The bottle started to stop next to Thomas and it was moving dangerously slow near Ann-Kathrin and then it stopped.

Marco stood up and followed Mario into the closet. Once the the door shut Marco turned to Mario. "Look if you don't want to do anything you don't have to, I know we both detest this kind of game."

"Uh, thanks Marco."

"You're lucky, Ann-Kathrin would have eaten you alive in here."

"I don't doubt it."

"It doesn't sound like they're doing anything." Marco heard Thomas said to what sounded like Lewi.

"Sorry Mario."

"For what?"

"This." Marco grabbed Mario by the shoulders and turned him to shove his back against the closet door. Marco could hear Lewi yell 'damn, they definitely are doing something Thomas' from outside the door. He leaned next to Mario's ear and whispered "Thomas and Lewi are listening to us from outside the door."

"Oh, alright." Mario proceeded to make a moaning noise that made Marco want to start kissing him.

He heard Lewi and Thomas react to hearing Mario moan like that. Mario tried to hold back a giggle when a simultaneous 'holy shit' come from outside the door.

Marco buried his face in Mario's neck and laughed. Marco lifted his head and smiled at Mario.

Marco moved his leg in between Mario's, making it a special effort to have his knee make a thud noise against the door. Mario let a pleasured sounding 'oh god' leave his mouth before slapping a hand over his mouth and try to stifle his laughter.

'Jesus christ do you think they're gonna go at it?' they heard Thomas ask.

"Here." Mario said Mario moved to push Marco into the door and then moved to get on his knees, slamming his hands onto the door on both sides of Marco's hips. After he did that he stood up and started to laugh with Marco.

Marco started to make noises similar to the ones Mario had been making earlier. He saw Mario turn bright red but continue to laugh at what they were doing.

Marco started rhythmically shoving on the closet door and Mario started to make squealing noises and Marco started to groan.

'Holy fuck!' they heard Lewi scream and Thomas start to laugh.

Mario made a small yelling noise and Marco let out a loud groan before they both fell to the ground trying not to laugh loudly enough for Lewi and Thomas to hear them.

"Dear god they really fell for it." Marco laughed to Mario.

"We've been in her for almost 20 minutes oh my god." Mario said as he calmed down a bit.

"We both look completely organized." Marco frowned. He bent down and twisted Mario's jeans so that they were on crooked and then pulled at his shirt collar, after that he messed his own clothing up.

"Can we leave the closet now?" Mario asked him.

"Uh yeah, after one more thing." Marco grabbed the sides of Mario's face and began to kiss him. Mario made a surprised noise and jerked back initially, but he let Marco kiss him anyway. Mario eventually started to kiss him back, resting his hands on Marco's chest. It excited Marco that Mario was actually wanting to be kissing him.

He figured that he'd ask Mario out after this. They had already pretended to fuck each other. Mario mewled and Marco realized that at some point his tongue had entered Mario's mouth and his fingers had rooted into Mario's hair.

Marco pulled away because he didn't want anyone to think that they went for round 2.

"Now they'll buy it." Marco said, running his fingers down Mario's flaming red cheeks. "And since everyone probably thinks we'd just done it in a closet why don't we go on a date?" Mario stared at him before shooting him a beaming smile that he took as a yes.

As soon as the left the closet Fabian came straight for Marco. "You just had sex with my brother in a closet! What the hell is wrong with you?" he was shouting, fortunately no one could hear him as the music was too loud.

Marco leaned in towards Fabian and told him the truth, "Robert and Thomas were outside the door listening so we figured that we'd give them something to listen to, we didn't do anything. Oh, but I am taking Mario on a date next week."

"What now?"

Lewi came over and clapped his hands on Mario and Marco's back. "Holy shit Marco, I didn't know you had that in you! How'd it feel Mario? Did it hurt? Was it big?"

"Lewi what the fuck?"

"Nah, I'm just playin I don't wanna know. Thomas' bedroom is open, just to let you know."

"Uh, I think we'll pass and go sit down somewhere."

"Aw but it probably hurts to sit!" Lewi cried, he had definitely been drinking more than he should have been while they were in the closet.

"Alright Lewi, I think we should leave before you lose anymore IQ points. I'll see you Mario."

"Can I have your number?" Marco looked at Lewi who was hitting on a girl with a boyfriend and then back to Mario.

"I need to get Lewi back home before this girl's boyfriend gets back and beats the shit out of him. Fabian has my number, just take his phone when he isn't looking, his passcode is your guys' birthday." Marco said hurriedly, "Text me as soon as you get it." he kissed Mario on the cheek and then proceeded to drag Robert away from the girl that he was flirting with.

"Sure thing." he heard.

He was kind of glad he came to the party.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont have anything against AK if you're wondering, i just dont think her and Marco would get along very well.
> 
> comments are appreciated :)


End file.
